


Whatever the Hell You Do In Monticello

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Crack, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, because I am the worst, bottom!Ham, bottom!tJeffs, by accident, top!Madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson did not ask to be tied to the goddamn bed by that son of a fucking bitch James Madison (who looks so fucking hot like this, by the way, NOT THAT JEFFERSON IS PAYING ANY ATTENTION AT ALL) and made to watch while Madison, HIS Madison, his boyfriend, fuck buddy, whatever, fucks Alexander motherfucking Hamilton into the goddamn mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever the Hell You Do In Monticello

**Author's Note:**

> guys this is literal trash please save yourselves don't read this I am such a sinner this is so bad...
> 
> also I learned shortly after writing this that Madison is tiny (no legit he's like 5'4 why were all the founding fathers so small) so if you can imagine this tiny ass little mofo domming the hell out of Hammie and Jefferson, this fic is about 8x better
> 
> fic inspired entirely by this post on tumblr: http://mordorisleft.co.vu/post/135154441882/oh-boy-i-meant-teamin-up-sexually-like-hate (this isn't an imbedded link because, see above, i am garbage)
> 
> special shout out to santalafayette - on tumblr: http://mordorisleft.co.vu/ on ao3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft - for encouraging this madness kind of... basically i just mean they were the one who got me into this trash ship in the first place
> 
> okay i have no excuse, just go ahead

Jefferson doesn’t want this.

 

He 100% absolutely is not okay with this.

 

He did not ask to be tied to the goddamn bed by that son of a fucking bitch James Madison (who looks so fucking hot like this, by the way, NOT THAT JEFFERSON IS PAYING ANY ATTENTION AT ALL) and made to _watch_ while Madison, HIS Madison, his boyfriend, fuck buddy, _whatever_ , fucks Alexander motherfucking Hamilton into the goddamn mattress.

 

He did not want the part where Madison had worked him open on his fingers until he was panting and crying and desperate, and he really didn’t want the part where Jefferson let goddamn stupid Hamilton sticks his nasty fingers up inside of him. Worse than that, he had begged (BEGGED) Hamilton to let him finish, and Hamilton had looked over at Madison who had shook his fucking head and Hamilton had smiled this STUPID smug little smile and stopped touching him. He sure as fuck didn’t want to almost cry after that happened.

 

Currently, he does not want to be watching from five feet away Hamilton’s (sexy, glorious, _stupid_ ) face desperate and wanting and panting as James fucks into him, in short little bursts. He does not want to see Hamilton’s stupid, grabby, ink-stained little hands wrapped around Madison’s shoulders, white knuckles from grabbing him as he gets fucked. He does not want any part of Madison’s fingers wrapping around stupid Hamilton’s stupid (thick, hot, leaking, gorgeous) dick, and most of all, he does not want his own stupid motherfucking erection bright red, pulsing, and obvious on display for Madison (smug motherfucker) and worse, Alexander motherfucking Hamilton.

 

Jefferson is, frankly pissed beyond belief. He’s also quite possibly the most turned on he’s ever been, aching and writhing in the bed. His wrists are red and chafing where he’s tied with leather straps to the bedframe. His biceps are straining and he’s maybe flexing his abs more than he needs to (but common, that’s got to have some effect on stupid gorgeous Madison, who STILL ISN’T LOOKING AT HIM, Jesus Christ, is the man made of steel?) (Jefferson knows one part of him that is, if you catch his drift.) The point, anyway, when Jefferson really gets down to it, is that he doesn’t think Hamilton is at all sexy, doesn’t at all like or appreciate the way Madison can render that sharp mouth mute, turn those biting paragraphs into muttered curse words and bits and pieces of their names. Frankly, Jefferson would rather be doing anything but this.

 

That is, until Hamilton arches his back (Madison must be drilling him just right, hitting his prostate every time, _Jefferson knows that feeling_ ) and Madison looks straight up at Jefferson and says “come”, and Hamilton is shooting off at the same time and fuuuuu- every muscle in his entire body tenses and he arcs off the bed, comes everywhere untouched, all over his self-proclaimed glorious abs, and his thighs and the bed, and a bit even lands on his face and he wants to cry and scream Madison’s name, much like his arch-nemesis is currently doing a few feet away, and instead he settles for whimpering desperately.

 

Madison, that dumb motherfucker, just laughs.

 

He pulls out of Hamilton, still hard, dick dripping precome, slick with lube _from being inside of Hamilton_ , and he shuffles on his knees over to Jefferson, and Jefferson still doesn’t believe this, he fucks into Jefferson.

 

Jefferson nearly comes again. Madison fucks into him hard, on the very edge of coming and Jefferson cries, cries like a stupid baby, but he’s just so sensitive and his wrists are burning and Hamilton has propped himself up to watch, and Madison is staring into his eyes like it’s the last thing he’ll ever see, like he _loves_ him, which Jefferson just can’t handle at all right now, because he’s starting to get hard again, and Madison is slamming into him so hard he’s crying, he’s legitimately weeping. And a moment later, still hot from Hamilton, Madison spills into Jefferson’s ass. He doesn’t call out when he comes, just growls Jefferson’s name.

 

Jefferson is really like 100% not okay with this.

 

***

 

He’s a little more okay with it when Madison pushes and shoves Hamilton over to lie next to Jefferson. He’s a little more okay with it when Madison unties his wrists, clucks sadly over the red burns on his skin, kisses them and washes them slowly with warm water. He doesn’t mind when Madison lies down between he and Hamilton, and he even likes it a little when that tiny motherfucker wraps an arm around each of the men beside him.

 

(He even puts his head on Madison’s chest and kisses Hamilton on the forehead before he falls asleep. If he’s purring when Madison’s fingers comb through his afro, well, is that really his fault?)


End file.
